Playing with Fire
by SakuraDouble
Summary: Sakura is willing to get burned. Because, without her fire, she'll die.


A/N: I will dedicate this story as well to Melissa, because she's been getting on my case to write something fluffy. I wrote this instead. It may not be particularly fluffy, but I didn't kill anyone off, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star... Maybe I'll own it when I'm no longer a puppet, but a real boy!

"_When you have a fire, there's a chance you'll get burned. But without the fire, you'll die._"

Those were my mother's parting words to me, when I was fourteen. I was too busy crying over her death to really try and grasp the meaning of her words. It wasn't until I came across Sasuke-kun again that I really understood.

It was a pretty dreary, rainy day when Naruto came back. His clothing was mangled, his hair in disarray, but his smile was the thing that stood out to me. He was grinning like he had just done the most wonderful thing in his entire life. _Had he finally asked Hinata out?_ I wondered. When he saw me, he wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug. "I did it," he whispered in my ear as he twirled me around, "I finally did it, Sakura-chan."

I knew immediately why he was smiling so big. He had fulfilled his promise to me. He had brought Sasuke-kun back to Konoha. "That's great, Naruto," I told him as I squeezed him, "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and we danced. In the rain. In the middle of Konoha. I couldn't stop laughing. Sasuke-kun was back where he was supposed to be. It was the happiest day of my life. "Naruto," I asked him when we stopped to take a break from dancing, "Where is he?"

Naruto knew that I had to see him. He actually told me he was surprised I didn't make him take me to Sasuke immediately. I smiled. I guess I had grown up a bit since Naruto's promise was made.

Naruto brought me to the room where Sasuke was being held. I could see through the small window in the door that he had chakra drainers on his ankles and wrists, and looked so... haggard. His physical features looked more or less the same as they had when we were twelve, but he had angry eyes and stubble around his chin. Ibiki was in the room, questioning him, but when he saw me, he stood up.

"Sakura," Ibiki began when he opened the door, "I haven't made any process with the Uchiha. Maybe you can."

I walked in with very deliberate steps. I could see Sasuke-kun eyeing me with curiosity and annoyance. I suppose he thought I was still the little twelve year old fan girl inside my nineteen year old body. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"Hi, Sasuke." I started off our conversation easily, but intentionally leaving off the 'kun' I usually added to his name. He raised his eyebrows at me and turned away. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I tried again at an attempt for communication, but he didn't. I stood up. This was obviously not going anywhere today. I left the room with a very surprised looking Sasuke-kun sitting there, staring after me.

I repeated the process. I came again, day after day, trying to talk to him. Ibiki began to give me pitying looks when I saw him, but it didn't matter. My only goal was to get Sasuke-kun to open up and talk to me.

One day, not much different from the day I danced with Naruto in the rain, I was getting up to leave Sasuke-kun's room, when he said something. "Sakura," he began gruffly, "Why do you keep coming back?"

I was surprised, to say the least, but I tried to keep my composure. "Well, Sasuke, I need you. You're my fire."

"What are you talking about? No one in their right mind plays with fire. Even you should know that."

I laughed at his bluntness. "Sasuke-kun, I may burn myself playing with fire, but without the fire, I'll die."

He stared at me and looked taken back at the same time. "Sakura," he beckoned me to come to his chair. I walked over to him cautiously.

"Kneel down." It was a command in a brute voice, but I did it anyway. I looked him in the eye, and noticed that they weren't angry today. His eyes were sad and lonely. "Thank you." was what he said to me and then, he startled me, by giving me a chaste kiss across my lips.

I stood up. My face had heated and my lips tingled. I touched my mouth. "Um. Your welcome, Sasuke-kun." I said hurriedly and quickly exited his room. I could almost see him smiling.

I had been wrong earlier. Sasuke-kun coming back hadn't been the best day of my life. Today definitely was. I leaned against the wall outside his door and giggled. My mother's words popped into my head.

"_When you have a fire, there's a chance you'll get burned. But without the fire, you'll die._"

Very good advice Mom, very good advice.

A/N: So? What did you think? Give me a review whether it be flame, adoration, whatever you want. Au Revoir. -SakuraDouble


End file.
